


For the Devil Will Drag You Under

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don meets his match.





	1. Golden Boy

_Chapter 1 – Golden Boy_ ****

Don stared through the one-way glass, looking his fill of the gorgeous specimen in the interrogation room.

The man was young, early twenties, with golden skin and dark-blond hair that drifted over his forehead and curled at the base of his neck.He lounged in the uncomfortable chair, long supple body spread out to view, white t-shirt tight across a filled-out chest.His jeans were skin-tight, showing perfectly-shaped legs and ass.His arms were lightly muscled, his fingers long and beautiful.Don usually didn’t go for them this young, but there was something about him that drew Don’s eye and hardened his cock.

He looked a little more, but realized he’d never get his eye-full of the young man, at least not with his clothes on.He straightened his suit and headed for the interrogation room.

As he opened the door, the young man looked up and Don was speared by a pair of dark, intelligent eyes.A ripple of something indefinable went through Don, along with a sense of near-familiarity.But he was sure that he’d never met the prostitute before.

“Agent Eppes?” the young man asked.His voice was melodic, surprisingly deep, and Don felt that ripple again.It took all of Don’s control to not let it show on his face.

“Yes, I’m Don Eppes,” Don said smoothly, holding out his hand.“Thank you for coming forward with this evidence.”

“Sure,” the young man replied, his eyes still boring into Don’s.“Just doing my civic duty.”His hand gripped Don’s, lingering for a little longer than necessary. Don managed to hide the shiver that went through him at that contact.

“Good to hear,” Don said, sitting down across from him.“You said you wouldn’t give the full story to anyone but the lead agent, and that’s me.”

“Don Eppes …” the young man said, pulling his long body in and sitting up in the chair.“Wasn’t there a Don Eppes who used to play for the Stockton Rangers?”

Don stiffened, surprised.“Yes, that was me.”

“I grew up in Lodi,” he said.“Went to lots of games.”

“Oh,” Don said vaguely.He couldn’t help but notice that the young man had the longest eyelashes that brushed his cheeks when he blinked.

Don took a mental hold on himself and a physical hold on the notepad in front of him.“Great, so let’s get down to details.Your name?”

“Which one?”

“Your real one, not your … professional one.”

“Tyler Hutchins.”

“Occupation?”

Tyler gave a small smile.“Sex worker.”He didn’t sound embarrassed, rather almost … proud.

“Age?”

“Twenty-one.”

Don wrote it down, though he was guessing twenty or even nineteen was more likely.“Now you told the other agent that you had information about the Randalls?”

Tyler nodded and sat up a little straighter.He then proceeded to lay out details of the Randalls’ sex slavery ring, bottom to top, times and dates, everything that would be needed to take down the foul local group that Don’s team had been after for a while.It was amazing how much Tyler had been able to keep in his head.Don took down careful notes, though he knew the conversation was being recorded and would be transcribed.

Still, he kept noticing little things about Tyler – a lock of hair that curved over one ear, how he toyed with his lower lip when he was thinking, the hint of intriguing scent as he leaned forward to point to something on Don’s notepad.

“How did you find all this out?” Don asked when Tyler seemed to run out of information.

The small, enigmatic smile returned.“I’m a trusted employee, one of the Randalls’ prized trainers – I train the new ‘recruits’.”

“In what?” Don heard himself asking.

Tyler leaned forward again and Don could almost feel the warmth of his skin.“Blowjobs, fucking.Advanced training in bondage if they seem promising.”

“Aren’t you a little … young for that?” Don asked, his breath catching in his throat.

“Not at all,” Tyler said softly, for Don’s ears only.“Lost my virginity when I was thirteen.He was big and hairy and split me wide open.Haven’t stopped since.”

Swallowing hard, Don sat back.He made a few stammering, general statements about checking out Tyler’s story then escaped the room.Megan met him in the hallway, smirking.

Don gave her an embarrassed glare and thrust the notepad at her.“Check him out thoroughly.”

“I thought that’s what you were doing,” she teased.

“His story,” Don snapped.“And a full background check.Make sure you get his contact information.”

“Why didn’t you just ask him to slip you his phone number?”

Don growled under his breath and made a beeline for the men’s bathroom.There was no way he’d be able to concentrate the rest of the day with the huge hard-on pressing against his pants zipper.

 

Late that evening, Don made his tired way out to his car.Tyler’s info was excellent and things were quickly falling into place.By the end of the week, the Randalls and a lot of their associates would be out of business and into jail.And after a lot of checking, Tyler himself seemed to be exactly what he said he was and no more.Not that Don had gotten any chance to talk to Tyler privately – Megan had kept a close watch on Don all day.His attraction to Tyler hadn’t exactly been subtle.She was obviously suspicious of Tyler’s motivations, but couldn’t turn up anything against him.They didn’t have enough yet to put Tyler into protective custody, but they’d given him money for food and a hotel room, hoping that he wouldn’t disappear on them.Don had his own hopes about Tyler, but they were for the far off future, after this case was finished.

A movement in the shadows and Don’s gun was in his hand.He slowly approached his car, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.Tyler was leaning against his car.

His blondness and white t-shirt against the black of Don’s SUV almost took Don’s breath away.And so did the smile on those well-shaped lips.

“What are you doing here?” Don asked sharply.

“I was lonely, Agent Eppes,” Tyler said.“Take me out for a drink?”

“That’s a really bad idea,” Don said, putting his gun away.“A really bad idea.”

“Believe me, Agent Eppes,” Tyler said, stepping closer.“I’m full of bad ideas.”

Don stared at him, lust again rushing through his veins.“A drink, one drink.”

Tyler smiled and nodded and stepped back so that Don could open the car doors.

They got into the car in silence.As Don was driving out of the parking lot, he realized that he couldn’t take Tyler to a bar.The kid might claim to be twenty-one, but Don didn’t want to put himself in the position of having to ignore a false ID. 

Don said firmly, “I’ll pick up a six-pack then take you to your hotel – where I’ll have one beer, we’ll watch some of the game, then I’ll go.”

Tyler smiled at him, looking at him through his long lashes, and Don wondered if he’d lost his ability to be a convincing liar.

Don gritted his teeth.He really was going to drink one beer and go.His career would not survive getting involved with yet one more witness, let alone one this young and this male.

“Where are you staying?” he asked.

“The Days Inn on Mariposa.”

Don had to smile. “I guess we didn’t give you enough for the Westin Bonaventure.”

“This place is nice,” Tyler said.“They have a Jacuzzi.”

The image of Tyler in a bathing suit rose up and almost blinded Don.He gripped the steering wheel tightly and concentrated on the road.

He made his way through the downtown city streets, full of LA nightlife, and tried to ignore the glowing presence in his passenger seat.Close to the hotel, he stopped at a liquor store.Leaving Tyler in the car, he got a six-pack of Sam Adams and a bottle opener.

At the hotel, Don carried the six-pack and followed Tyler, feeling somehow illicit.Okay, he was going to share a beer with someone probably under twenty-one, but he’d been drinking since he was Tyler’s age.He resisted the urge to slump his shoulders and walk softly.

The room was an ordinary hotel room, with a king-sized bed dominating the space.There was no way that Don was going to get on a bed with Tyler, so he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed.

Tyler smiled, grabbed the TV remote and flopped down next to him.He turned on the TV, though they’d have to crane their necks to see it, and accepted an open beer from Don.Loosening his tie, Don took a swallow of his own beer and tried to relax.

Over the next long while, Don did relax.He and Tyler laughed and bonded over minor-league baseball, favorite movies, and worst places to eat in LA.Before Don noticed, they’d gone through the whole six-pack.And Tyler was sitting very close.

He turned his head to look at Tyler and found Tyler looking at him, his beautiful pink lips parted, his full lower lip trembling slightly.

With the inevitability of gravity, Don leaned forward to press his lips to Tyler’s.That light contact sent a shock of lightning through Don.

Tyler pulled away and touched his own lips.He looked just as startled as Don, like he’d also felt an electric shock.Then he grinned hugely and grabbed Don’s shirt.Their lips crashed together with a lot more force.Don quickly took control of the kiss, pulling Tyler onto his lap and holding his face with both hands.Tyler rubbed up against him, pressing every inch of his body he could against any part of Don.Don took hold of Tyler’s thick hair and tipped his head back so Don’s mouth could ravage the length of Tyler’s delicious neck.His skin was soft and smooth and tasted unexpectedly of apples.Don’s other hand pulled Tyler’s shirt from his waistband and found the warmth of his back.Tyler’s hands were grabbing at Don’s chest and stomach, turned clumsy in their urgency.

Growling, Don put his hands under Tyler’s ass and stood up, lifting him with him.He turned around and tossed Tyler onto the bed on his back.He crawled onto the bed, bracing himself over the younger man.The sensible part of Don’s brain was screaming at him to stop now, but it was quickly swamped by demanding messages from his body and animal brain.Still, a tiny bit of caution managed to slip through.

“Are you sure about this?” Don asked.

Tyler grinned and nodded.

Don hesitated, wondering if Tyler thought he was ‘hiring’ him.

Tyler’s grin faded and he said quietly, “I’m off the clock.”

Don grimaced.“Sorry, I …”

“Do you want me?”

Don’s small bit of caution vanished in a wave of heat.“God, yes.More than anything, anyone, ever.”

Tyler’s grin returned and he stretched his gorgeous body out in invitation. “Then take me, fuck me, own me.”

“Oh, yes!” Don growled and leaned down to suck on Tyler’s lower lip.

Tyler arched underneath him, grabbing on to Don’s shoulders and thrusting his crotch up against Don’s.Don gave a soft moan at the sensation of Tyler’s firm, young body pressed against his.

“Clothes,” Tyler gasped urgently.“Off!”

Don climbed off the bed and they both quickly stripped out of their clothing, tossing it in all directions.While Don was admiring Tyler’s golden, tan-line-free body, Tyler was devouring Don’s body with his eyes.Any discomfort Don might feel about his older body vanished under Tyler’s appreciative eyes.Don’s cock was at full attention, as was Tyler’s.

Smiling in anticipation, Don climbed back onto the bed and propped himself on hands and knees above Tyler.

Tyler reached up for him.


	2. Thirst and Hunger

_Chapter 2 – Thirst and Hunger_

Tyler shoved his fingers into Don’s chest hair.“God, I love hairy men.”

“I’m glad,” Don said lightly.“‘Cause I'm not shaving.”

“God forbid,” Tyler breathed, then scrubbed his face into Don’s chest.He sucked each nipple, a slight scrape of his teeth sending shivers through Don.Don rolled over, pulling Tyler on top of him.A gasp came from both of them as their cocks rubbed together.Don tugged Tyler up a little farther so that Tyler’s balls would drag up along Don’s cock.Tyler gasped again at the sensation.Don buried one hand in Tyler’s soft, thick hair and, with the other, stroked down Tyler’s left side.Tyler lay flat against him and rubbed himself hard against Don while nibbling on Don’s ear.Don put a restraining hand on Tyler’s ass before he ended things far too quickly.

As they moved together, Don could soon tell that, while Tyler might have had a large number of lovers, he didn’t have a wide range of experience.He had a few good tricks but he kept returning to them, and Don couldn’t help but remember that prostitutes didn’t usually have to worry about keeping a regular lover interested.Don was more than happy to do some training of his own.

Before long, Tyler was squirming and moaning with, Don was pretty sure, real passion.They rolled over and over each other on the huge bed, skin sliding against skin, hands and mouths hungry for each other.

Don pinned Tyler down and sucked hard on his left nipple while twisting the right one between thumb and forefinger.Tyler arched underneath him, gasping with pleasure while still trying to touch every inch of Don he could reach.

After giving the other nipple the same treatment, Don moved down Tyler’s chest.Somewhere along Tyler’s firm abs, Don decided that he’d never let Tyler return to prostitution, whatever it took.A knot between Don’s shoulders eased and he breathed a huge sigh of relief then teased Tyler’s belly button with his tongue.

Following the trail of blond hair, Don approached Tyler’s cock which seeming to be jumping in anticipation.Don gave the head a quick lick then trailed his tongue down the length of it.He nuzzled Tyler’s balls, nibbled the inside of his thighs, then returned to his ready cock.Don sucked the head into his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, suck me, you big stud,” Tyler said.

That rang false to Don’s ears and he lifted his head.Tyler blinked at him in confusion.

“Tyler,” Don said, rubbing the head of Tyler’s cock between his hands.“You’re not at work, you don’t have to build me up.Just say whatever you want to say or nothing at all, though I do love those little moans you make.”

Tyler gave him a sheepish smile and nodded his head.

Don nodded back and returned to his enjoyable task.He was betting that he could teach the teacher a few things.He rubbed his lips against the ridge of the cock head and sucked in and out.With each down stroke, his hand swept up the cock, twisting slightly until it met his lips.

“Damn, damn,” Tyler groaned.The words seemed wrenched from him and sent shudders through Don.Don doubled his efforts, causing further swearing.

When Tyler’s cock started throbbing, Don lifted his mouth from the head and focused on the sensitive spots further down the cock.He wasn’t about to drink cum or even pre-cum from someone who probably had multiple STDs.Don’s fingers stayed busy, with one hand rubbing the edge of the head and the other tugging gently on his balls.Tyler’s legs began to tremble.

Abruptly, Tyler sat up, and with an almost animal growl, pushed Don onto his back.Tyler didn’t worry about any preliminaries, just sucked Don’s cock deep into his mouth with one _slurp._ Crying out, Don bucked up into his hungry mouth.

Tyler quickly backed off and set to demonstrating his own training techniques.Don had to admit that Tyler was good at a blowjob, but at least some of Don’s almost suffocating arousal was due to watching that golden head bob and that spectacular pair of lips at work.

Don stroked Tyler’s head and face and enjoyed Tyler’s hot mouth and talented tongue.When he felt his orgasm growing, he tugged on Tyler’s hair. 

Tyler lifted his head, his tongue still twisting around Don’s cock, and looked at him.

“Turn over,” Don said huskily.

Wiping his chin, Tyler quickly turned over and Don was treated to a glorious sight.Tyler’s back and legs were strong and well-shaped, but his ass … His ass was a vision of perfection, two delicious swells of muscle under golden skin, lightly dusted by bright blond hairs.

Don gave Tyler’s back and legs a cursory rub-over, but just couldn’t leave the ass for long.He ran his hands reverently over Tyler’s ass then carefully parted his ass cheeks.He didn’t know what to expect from the asshole of someone who’d been fucked since he’d been thirteen, but Tyler’s asshole looked tight and inviting.He wondered if there were asshole exercises.

“You going to look all day?”Tyler complained.

For an answer, Don leaned forward and mouthed each ass cheek, nibbling over the smooth skin.His thumbs slid down and began to massage that tight asshole.After Tyler began to relax, Don trailed his tongue between those cheeks and licked between his thumbs.

Tyler jumped. “Oh!”

Don pulled back.“You don’t like that?”

“Yeah, I do, but, uh, I’ve never had anybody actually _want_ to do it to me before.Sometimes guys had to do it as a punishment.”

Don gave a wry laugh.“It’s no punishment, believe me.”He gave Tyler’s enticing hole another lick.“You wanted me to ‘take’ you and ‘own’ you, and I’m not going to leave such a good part unclaimed.”He pulled his thumbs farther apart, stretching the hole and began to lick in earnest, alternating with probing inside.Even if he hadn’t liked doing this, the surprise-tinged whimpers of pleasure coming from Tyler would be more than payment enough.

Chastising himself for thinking about payment when he was trying to show a prostitute – _ex-prostitute_ – how good sex for fun could feel, Don gave each ass cheek a last nip then sat up.He wiped his chin and climbed off the bed.A quick trip to the bathroom and some hotel mouthwash and he returned, ready for the main event.

“Do you …?” Don asked and Tyler motioned to the nightstand.Don pulled open a drawer to find lubricant and a large box of condoms, both unopened and with the price tag of a local drugstore.

“Thought you might get lucky?” Don asked tensely.He knew he had a reputation, but he also had some pride.

Tyler grinned at him.“I figured if not, that I’d need that many condoms to keep the room clean for all the jerking off I was going to do while thinking about you.”

“Oh really,” Don said, relaxing.“Thinking about me doing what?”

“Fucking me,” Tyler said immediately.“Fucking me so hard I can’t walk for a week.”

Don smiled and shook his head.“I’m going to fuck you just hard enough to blow your mind, so you might still be good for a second round.”

Tyler’s eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of a second session of sex and Don laughed.He opened the box and got out a condom.Tossing it onto the bed, he opened the lube and poured it over his fingers.

Though he knew that Tyler was used to being fucked, Don took his time prepping him.He slid each finger in little by little, treating him like a virgin that needed to be really warmed up.Tyler made some garbled protests, but Don ignored them.This was an ass that deserved all the attention he could give it.When he touched Tyler’s prostate, he spent some time determining exactly how hard Tyler liked it.

Tyler’s protests at his pace became louder and more pointed.Don smiled at Tyler’s hands pounding the mattress in frustration.He checked his own erection, no flagging there, and put on the condom.

Bracing himself over Tyler, Don rubbed his condom-covered cock between Tyler’s ass cheeks.This had the double benefit of getting lube onto the condom and making Tyler even more impatient.

“Fucking cock-tease!” Tyler snapped.

“Hmm,” Don said, continuing to rub his cock between those lovely ass cheeks.“‘Fucking cock-tease’ seems like a contradiction.”

“ _Just_ … arggh!”Tyler’s whole body seemed to shake in frustration.

Don laughed and took pity on the younger man.He’d learn the joys of patience soon enough, preferably under Don’s guidance.Positioning himself, Don pushed the head against the prepared asshole.

Tyler groaned, “Finally!” but Don wasn’t going to rush this part, either.He pushed in with exquisite slowness, resisting Tyler’s every attempt to hurry him.He pulled almost out then slid in again, the tight heat of Tyler’s ass welcoming him like it was made for him.Knowing neither of them would last long, Don set a slow but steady pace.He pictured Tyler’s cock sliding against the bed with each thrust.

“God, yes,” Tyler moaned.“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Don’s rhythm stuttered a little. _Daddy?Well, I guess I am a fair amount older than he is.Just as long as he doesn’t call me ‘Gramps’._ He quickly refound his rhythm and drove into Tyler’s incredible ass with even more energy.

Don had been with many lovers in his life, lovers of both genders, and every time it had taken them at least a little time to sync up, to move the right way at the right time.But with Tyler, it was instantaneous.They rocked together like long-time lovers, while still having all the freshness of a first encounter.The combination made Don almost dizzy, and he pressed his forehead between Tyler’s shoulder blades.

Tyler was clutching at the sheets like he too needed grounding.“Yes, yes, _God,_ yes …”

Don lifted his head so he could keep that perfect angle and continued to thrust steadily, though his body screamed for him to move faster.

“Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, _YES!_ ”With that near-shriek, Tyler bucked wildly and Don could feel the orgasm slam through Tyler’s body.His ass squeezed Don’s cock and Don grunted and then he was coming himself, a powerful orgasm ripping though him, like he hadn’t had sex for years.He drove again and again into Tyler until they were both exhausted and gasping.

Don collapsed over Tyler’s back, trembling, the afterglow pulsing through him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes ….” Tyler continued to mumble.

Don slid his arms under Tyler’s chest and pressed his cheek against the back of Tyler’s neck.He breathed in the scent of Tyler’s skin, his sweat, his cum.Don felt sated, complete, like a thirst that he’d suffered all his life had finally been slaked.

After a long moment, Tyler squirmed under him and Don realized that he must be squishing the younger man.Don shifted, reluctantly pulling his mostly soft cock out of Tyler’s ass, and turned onto his side.

Tyler turned towards Don, his face still flushed, his eyes bright.“Wow … I … No one ever … I … That was … Just wow.”

Smiling his own ‘wow’, Don got up and disposed of his condom then went into the bathroom on rubbery legs. He wet down a washcloth, returned to the bed, cleaned up the sheet then began to gently wipe down Tyler’s stomach.Lying on his back, Tyler tucked his hands behind his head and watched Don, an odd glitter suddenly in his eyes.

“When you fucked me,” Tyler said.“I called you something.”

“‘Daddy’,” Don said wryly.“I’m not that old.”

“Actually,” Tyler said. “You’re exactly old enough, _Daddy_.”

Don froze, the washcloth still raised.


	3. Honey Trap

_Chapter 3 – Honey Trap_ ****

“My mom was Melinda Drysdale,” Tyler said.

Don sucked in his breath.The name brought back the memory of a pretty blond woman that he’d slept with several times when he was in the Stockton Rangers.

“I was just a baby when you left baseball.She always said she’d track you down and tell you, said that for the first thirteen years of my life until she died in a car accident.”

Don’s brain was frozen, like his muscles.

“Feel free to run a DNA test on me.You’ve certainly got enough of my bodily fluids to do so.”

Don’s blood ran cold as he knew that he wouldn’t need to run a DNA test.He’d recognized his son on some level since the first moment he’d laid his eyes on him. _Known and fucked him anyway …_

Tyler’s face was triumphant as Don could almost hear the snap of the trap closing over him.

“You _planned_ ...?” Don managed.

Tyler smiled slyly.“Incest is illegal, as I’m sure you know.”He tsked. “And terrible. They’ll put you away forever.”He ran one long finger down Don’s arm.“Oh, and by the way, I’m a week short of eighteen, so add statutory rape.”

Don stared at him then asked, mouth bone dry, “What do you want from me?”

Tyler stretched luxuriously.“I want you to take care of me, _Daddy_.”

Don’s heart contracted. 

“Just a nice apartment,” Tyler said with a satisfied smile.“Food, utilities and a small allowance.”

“Don’t have much money,” Don rasped out.

“I know, government employee and all.But I don’t have extravagant tastes.”Tyler’s smile widened, turned anticipatory.“Except in one area.I know you’re not young but I’ll expect it as often as you can get it up.”

Don didn’t get what he meant at first then spat out, “God, no!”

“Oh _yes_ , Daddy.”

“I can’t …” Don groaned.“Now that I know.”

“It’ll be even better, now that you know,” Tyler purred.“Fucking your own flesh and blood.”

“No!” Don repeated, but his body, evil treacherous body, was already saying ‘yes’.He wanted Tyler, even now, even _more_ ,and the wrongness of it gave him a heady rush. 

Don threw down the washcloth and scrambled out of the bed, keeping his eyes on Tyler.He stopped halfway across the room, breathing hard, and irrationally wishing he hadn’t locked his gun in his car.

Tyler turned on his side and leaned on one elbow, smiling at him, looking completely at ease in his nakedness.

_My son, my son, my_ son _…He’s so goddamned beautiful ..._

His shrink would have a field day if he knew that the person who Don had felt the strongest sexual connection with in his life was his biological son. _Possibly the closest I’ll ever come to fucking myself.God, I’m twisted._

But Tyler didn’t really look like Don, though there were a few things that marked him, now that Don was looking for them – his full lower lip, the curl in his hair, his piano-player hands.He was unique, a golden godling, everything Don had never known that he’d wanted.

Tyler said thoughtfully, “Later, after I turn eighteen and long after the case is over, you can start introducing me as your boyfriend.”

“Not as … as my son?”

“No, let’s keep that between you and me,” Tyler smiled.

“For how long?”

“For forever, if you take care of me.”

“You plan on blackmailing me for the rest of my life?”

“Or the rest of mine,” Tyler said lightly.“Whichever comes first.”

Don growled, stepped forward and Tyler held out a hand to ward him off.

Don froze – not because of the hand but because for the first time since he’d met him, Tyler looked seventeen, and afraid.His smug self-confidence seemed to bleed away and Don was abruptly reminded that this was a boy who’d been raped at thirteen and who knows how many times since.

“We were good together, right, before you knew?”Tyler said softly.“You, you liked me?”

Don sighed.“Yes.”

“I can be good, really good, I’ll make you feel amazing.”

“It’s still coercion.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“What do you mean?”

Tyler sat up, his shoulders tight, and looked away from Don.“I mean you always want something and I want something.”

“Um, to feel good?”

“Sure, yeah.”

Don eyed him, wondering when – if ever – was the last time that Tyler hadn’t used sex as the coin of his life, the last time it hadn’t paid for his rent or food.

“Thirteen,” Don said with sudden realization.“You said you lost your virginity when you were thirteen and your mom died when you were thirteen.”

Tyler’s eyes met his defiantly.“My step-father.But he got bored with me, wanted to get another woman, so he sold me to the local pimp.It was a rough few years until I landed with the Randalls, who luckily recognized my brains and turned me into a trainer.They take—took good care of me.”

“Then why are you turning them in?”

Tyler’s eyes softened and a smile played around the edges of his mouth.“A newspaper article – FBI Special Agent Don Eppes, with a picture.I knew at that moment that you were _that_ Don Eppes and I had to meet you.So I started collecting the info on the Randalls.”

“You just wanted to meet me,” Don said flatly.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, “Until the moment you walked into the room and I knew I needed more, _much_ more.”He leaned towards Don.“And I could tell that you were interested.The hungry way you looked at me, I’ve seen it many times.I knew then that this, that _we_ were inevitable.”

Don stared at him, at a loss.His whole life was falling apart around him.His soul was now tainted with a secret so foul that it would destroy everyone and everything he loved if it got out.He was a sexual predator, a pedophile, incestuous scum.He should turn himself in before he … before he … 

_Before I_ what _?Before I go and molest some random kid?No, I haven’t changed that much …_

Tyler had lied to him about his age, that he knew.He had thought that Tyler was at least eighteen, and he certainly physically looked like it.Children had no appeal to Don.It was highly unusual for Don to take a lover under the age of twenty-five, but Tyler had a maturity –no doubt gained through his terrible circumstances – that had fooled Don.

Don continued to stare at Tyler.Tyler had crossed his arms in front of himself and was watching Don closely, probably to see which way he’d jump.

_I’ll have to give up my other relationships.Though ‘relationships’ is hardly the right word to describe most of my lovers, more like a series of one-night stands._ Giving up chasing ass to protect his secret didn’t seem like too terrible of a sentence.

_Do I hate him?_ Don shook his head.Tyler twitched at the movement.

_Do I_ love _him?No … Not yet._

Why _had_ he gone against all of his conscious intentions and slept with his young, male witness?Tyler was right that it had been inevitable from the moment that Don let Tyler get into his car.It was a stupid move, even for his usual poor judgment in personal relationships.

Was it just the recognition?That spark of instant connection?His life, his dreams, his plans had fallen apart.Was there anything to replace it?

Suddenly Don had to know, had to know whether the attraction still existed, now that Tyler had him in his grip.

Don took an abrupt step forward and Tyler flinched.Summoning his strength, Don made himself cross the remaining distance to the bed.Tyler scooted back and pulled his knees up, curling into a defensive ball but keeping his bright eyes fastened on Don.Don couldn’t help but wonder what sort of punishment he was used to getting.

Slowly, Don reached out and touched Tyler’s cheek.Don could sense how tightly Tyler held himself to not cringe away from the expected blow.Don stroked Tyler’s cheek – once, twice, three times – then slid his fingers under Tyler’s chin and tilted his head up.With the lightest of touches, Don brushed his lips against Tyler’s then pulled back.

And it was there.A connection still as electric as the first moment he’d touched Tyler.

Tyler’s eyes grew huge, shocked but hopeful.He looked a great deal like his Uncle Charlie at that moment, like the answer to a difficult equation had suddenly formed before him, an answer which was completely unexpected but shimmering with truth.

Don said softly, “I assume you didn’t finish High School.Have you gotten your GED?”

Tyler stared at him.“Uh ...”

“Well, you’re going to get it, then go to college.You’ve got Eppes genes so you’re going to be smart, nothing you can do about it.”

“But …”

Don sat down on the bed and gently unfolded Tyler from his defensive ball.He wiped the remainder of cum off of Tyler’s stomach with a corner of the sheet then pulled the blankets back.Making quiet coaxing sounds, Don got Tyler to lie down and he lay down next to him.He carefully pulled Tyler into his arms.Tyler pressed his face into Don’s shoulder and his body shook with tremors.

“Shh,” Don said softly, stroking Tyler’s hair.“It’s okay, baby boy.”

“Okay?”Tyler asked in a muffled, choked voice.“ _Okay_?How can you say that?Why aren’t you furious?I tricked you!Trapped you!”

“Yeah, you did,” Don said.“But parents forgive that sort of thing.”

Tyler turned his face so that he could meet Don’s eyes.“You can’t be serious.I don’t understand.”

“Me neither,” Don said with a wry smile.

Tyler carefully raised his fingers and touched Don’s lips.“I don’t understand,” he repeated.

“I’m your father,” Don said, kissing Tyler’s fingers.“I’m going to take care of you.I’m going to feed you, house you, pay for your education, and, though I may burn in Hell, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress every night and again every morning.”

Tyler blinked at him then a bright smile slowly dawned on his face.“You’ll take care of me, an apartment and everything?”

“Yep.”

“A car?”

“When I can afford it.”

“Can I call you ‘Daddy’?”

“Only during sex,” Don said, unexpectedly chuckling.“Otherwise people might start to wonder.”

Tyler smiled, a hint of the slyness returning to his face, and Don knew he had a real challenge on his hands.“Then, Daddy, will you please fuck me again?”

“Ha,” Don snorted.“I’m an old man.I’ll need a much longer break than that.”

Tyler rubbed his naked body against Don and Don felt Tyler’s hardening cock.“I’ll jerk off and you can watch …”

_I remember those days of infinite erections._ Don shook his head with a smile.“It’s late and I’ve got work tomorrow.So do you – I want you to find an apartment near mine, the closer the better.Did you bring any clothes with you?Oh right, the Randalls think you’re with a client and I don’t want to even think of what you’ve got in that suitcase.I’ll leave you my credit card and you can get some essentials.Don’t go crazy, though.Though one of those pre-paid cell phones would be good.”

“Bossy already,” Tyler said, continuing to rub against Don.“I like it.”

Extricating himself, Don climbed out of the bed and turned off the lights.Then, on a second thought, he fumbled open the nightstand drawer and got out a condom.

He slid back into the bed, next to Tyler’s warm body, and put the condom into Tyler’s hand.“Put it on,” he said.

“But you won’t be able to see me jerk off,” Tyler complained, though he still opened the wrapper and shifted away.Don waited a moment for Tyler to finish.

“Don’t plan on using my eyes,” Don said huskily and pulled Tyler hard against him.Claiming Tyler’s mouth, he slid a hand between their bodies and took a firm grip on Tyler’s ready cock.

Stroking slowly but steadily, Don enjoyed a long, leisurely kiss with Tyler.When Tyler began to pant and thrust into his hand, Don sped up and Tyler moaned into his mouth as he pulsed against his hand.

His body trembling, Tyler gasped for breath and rubbed his cheek against Don’s.

Don gently removed the condom, tied it closed and set it on the nightstand.When Don settled again, Tyler scooted close, nudging his head under Don’s chin.

“Shit, Daddy,” Tyler mumbled happily.“Love your bedtime story.”

Don laughed.“Now go to sleep, baby boy.If you’re good, I’ll fuck you again in the morning.”

“I’m good,” Tyler murmured, his voice drifting towards sleep.“Verry good.”

Don laughed again and cuddled his beautiful, electric son closer.Tyler fit so perfectly into his arms. _He was made for me._

Don knew that it wouldn’t last.This terrible secret would come out sooner or later, and it would destroy both him and Tyler, and probably Don’s family and friends as well.

But in the darkness of an anonymous hotel room, with his son and lover in his arms, Don could pretend, just for the moment, in the dream of a happily ever after.


End file.
